


This is what you need, I'll give you what you need

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Communication, Community: trope_bingo, Ending Relationship, Established Relationship, Leo is a good man but a terrible friend, Leo is a terrible teacher, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Zo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Riario and Leo have been together for some time but things are becoming strained; Zo provides a shoulder for Riario to lean on. Maybe Leo can't give Riario what he needs but maybe Zo can.





	

Riario stormed into the tavern, tugging off his gloves and stuffing them into his pocket.

"Nico, go and get some of that good wine from that barrel I acquired. The one bound for the palace," Zo said.

"You mean the barrel you stole."

"Just go."

Nico headed off to talk with Vanessa as Riario reached the table.

"I know that face," Zo said. "Leo's pissed you off."

Riario gave him a cold look.

"He insulted you, or he forgot something he promised he'd do with you, or he wasn't listening while you trying to talk to him about something important, or," Zo said, counting them off on his fingers, "he yelled at you because you got the wrong kind of melon even though he didn't specify a variety, or something of that sort."

Riario sank onto the bench opposite him. He nodded.

"Which?"

Riario shrugged.

"What, all of them?" Zo was horrified.

Riario stared at the table, and finally found his voice. "It was the wrong kind of sienna. I did not know there was more than one sort but I was mistaken."

"Raw and burnt," Zo supplied. He rolled his eyes. "I made that mistake once."

Nico returned with tankards filled with wine and placed one in front of Riario and the other in front of Zo before he moved away from what promised to be a difficult moment.

"Drink up," Zo urged and Riario took a swig.

"That is surprisingly palatable," he said, surprised.

"You're just adjusting to our commoner's food and drink," Zo said. "Now come on, what happened?"

Riario stared at the fire for a while, eyes lit by the flames, a suspicious sheen hinting at barely held back emotions. "Why do you care?"

Zo sighed and moved to sit next to him. "Leo cares about you, so I have to," he said. "If you get damaged, somehow it'll be my fault and either way Leo will sulk about it and when he's miserable he makes me miserable. It's just self-preservation."

Riario gave a wry smile.

"I've been through this," Zo said, becoming more serious. "I've spent years at Leo's side, I've had years of adoring him at a distance. Sometimes I wish we'd fucked and got it out of our system. Other times I'm glad we haven't because it would hurt more to have had him, and yet have nothing change. I'd still be his lapdog, fetching his shopping, helping with his experiments, getting into fights for him. And the ungrateful bastard would still not truly appreciate it."

Riario nodded again. "He doesn’t understand."

"He doesn't try to," Zo said. "People are not that interesting to him. He's a genius, a visionary, but he's a shitty friend."

"Why do you put up with him?"

"Same reason you do. Because I care, despite it all, and because I admire him." Zo leaned over the table and picked up his tankard, drained it.

Riario let out a shuddering sigh. "He's obsessed with this new painting," he said. "And it is beautiful, or it will be, if he ever finishes it."

Zo scoffed, knowing well the likelihood of completion.

"But I have needs other than to admire his work. He promised to help me develop my own talents but he belittles my subjects when he pays attention at all."

"Nico has stories about that," Zo agreed. "Leo's all inspiration and no follow through. Shitty teacher as well as a shitty friend."

Emboldened by Zo's encouragement, Riario said, "Birds. If I attempt to paint birds, he pays attention. But anything else is beyond his notice."

"He's obsessed with flight, you know that. Even though _he_ paints other subjects and tries inventing things other than flying machines. It's a way to get to his attention but you can't only paint birds." Zo sighed.

"But it's the only way to connect with him." Riario stared down at the table.

"Can I put my arm around you?"

Riario gave him a shocked look, leaned away.

"All right. That's why I asked. Don't want you dislocating my shoulder. Finish your wine then, and come home with me for tonight. I know you think I live in a hovel but Leo's place wasn't much better before you started tidying up after him."

Riario considered the offer. "Some time away from him."

"Don't dare tell him you're going either. He won't notice, and if he does, well, let him worry." Zo stood. "One night will give you some perspective."

*

Riario refused the bed and slept by the fire, as Zo had intended to do and give the guest his bed. In the morning Riario made breakfast in return for the hospitality.

That evening Riario showed up with a bag.

"He had not noticed I'd gone," he said. "Let's see how long it will take."

After two more nights sleeping on the floor, Riario became stiff and sore, wincing as he stretched out his arms and rolled his shoulders.

"Share the bed," Zo said. "Separate blankets we can wrap ourselves in, yeah?"

Riario agreed.

*

"Have you seen Riario?" Leo asked, when Zo dropped by with some charcoal.

"He's your lover," Zo said. "I don't have to keep tabs on him."

Leo frowned a little. "I'm sure he'll show up."

*

Riario had provided dinner which included several kinds of meat as well as vegetables, fruit, cheese, bread, and wine. Zo adored every expensive mouthful.

"It gets tiresome to have Leo complain about having meat in the house," Riario said, leaning back in his chair, one leg draped over his knee, every inch the elegant nobleman.

"Lots of things get tiresome about Leo. That was excellent," Zo said, pushing away his spotless plate. "Thank you. So, what are your plans for tomorrow? I was planning on going fishing."

Riario gazed at the ceiling. "I was thinking of painting some small images, a series depicting scenes from the classical Greek epics."

"Which ones?"

Riario blinked, met Zo's gaze. His lip trembled. "Leonardo never asked that."

A sore point. How often had Leo ignored Riario's enthusiasm and dismissed his desires? Zo moved to crouch at his side. "Do you want me to hold you?"

A sharp nod and Zo wrapped Riario in his arms, let him cry out his pain. There was nothing elegant in his posture now, but it was the most authentic Zo had ever seen him.

"It's all right," Zo soothed. "I know it hurts. But I'll listen. I always listen and, unlike Leo, I hear. He forgets to pay attention to us. But I won't forget."

*

"Where have you been?" Leo asked, looking up from a mass of scattered pages.

"Staying with Zoroaster."

"What? Why? Who are you and what have you done with Count Riario?"

Leo's levity did not bring a smile to Riario's face.

"I find his company consistently pleasing. I find yours to be conditional," Riario said at length. "I will always admire you, Leonardo, and care for you, and assist you. But I fear you cannot give me what I need. Your romantic relationships do not last because you neglect them, caught up in your obsessions and your self-centred nature. You taught me that the earth revolves around the sun and in your mind you are the sun and the rest of us are lesser heavenly bodies caught in your orbit. And I need more than that."

Leo shook his head wildly. "Are you saying you don't love me?"

"I love you, but I need more than you can give." Riario moved in close and kissed Leo. "It is better we part while we are still friends, before your disregard for my feelings poisons me against you. I do not want that."

"I can change," Leo whispered.

Riario shook his head. "If you change, I might reconsider. But I will not stand by in the shade waiting for you to share your light."

*

"I moved out of Leonardo's studio," Riario said.

Zo paused, a spoonful of stew almost at his lips. "I see."

"I will find somewhere else to live," Riario said. "There is a house five minutes walk away that needs some repair and if I can haggle down the asking price I shall purchase it and hire workmen to renovate it."

Zo put down his spoon. "You can stay here as long as you want to."

Riario gazed at him through lowered lashes. "This place could use some work."

Testing the waters, Zo said, "Just paying for renovations would be cheaper than a purchase and the work."

"Yes."

Zo knew Riario wouldn't ask, needed to be asked. "Do you want to move in with me?"

Riario nodded.

"Do you want to buy another bed? I think we can cram another one in –"

"No."

Zo smiled. "All right then."

*

"Sssh, it was a dream." They'd stopped wrapping themselves in separate blankets a while ago and so Zo was able to pull Riario close beneath the covers and soothe him.

When Riario was in control once more he said, "That is the one thing Leo always did. He always woke me and held me close."

"He's' not a complete dickhead," Zo allowed, "or we wouldn't still love him."

"Zoroaster?"

"Hmm?"

"I would never have imagined being here with you. I never thought we could stand to be in the same room for long before one of us tried to murder the other; mostly you," Riario mused. "I have had more training in holding my temper."

Zo gave a soft laugh. "In a way it was easier once Leo chose you. We were no longer rivals for his affection. And I could see how much his neglect hurt you and I started to be relieved he hadn't let me become his lover. I began to sympathise with you; I've always had other people in my life, but you're so much alone. Leo didn't understand why you needed him so much."

"You understand."

"I do." Zo pressed a kiss to Riario's hair. "I love you."

Riario froze. "We're not – we haven't –"

"You're not fucking Leo any longer and you still love him." Zo squeezed Riario's shoulder.

"I suppose so…"

"Don't worry about what this is, just enjoy it. Take your time. You worry too much. Of course Leo doesn’t worry enough. I worry just the right amount."

Riario made a noise of disagreement. Zo laughed. He kissed Riario's forehead.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"Yes." And, haltingly, Riario did, and thus unburdened, drifted off to sleep soon after, cradled against Zo's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo prompt "rivals to lovers"  
> Title from "What You Need" (INXS)  
> [Tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/158265057372/this-is-what-you-need-ill-give-you-what-you-need)  
> [my DvD tumblr blog](http://leonardo-artista.tumblr.com)


End file.
